


These Quiet Little Moments Before The Storm

by Blaiser



Category: Léon | The Professional (1994)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Gary Oldman - Freeform, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiser/pseuds/Blaiser
Summary: The explosion that kills Stansfield never happens. Instead he shoots Léon, killing him instantly. In the aftermath of the shootout, Stansfield is forced to testify against his old connections including several high-ranking members of the Italian mob thus earning himself a place in the witness protection programme as a reward.Skip ahead 14 years, an alcoholic Norman is hiding out in Panama, dreading the day that someone from his past will come knocking on his door...





	1. The Tramp Stamp

_Cristóbal, Panama. April 13th 2008._

 

The sky is a clear blue, cloudless, piercing. The midday sun beats down mercilessly with flies hovering in the shade contemplating to bother those who will try to find respite there.

Stansfield eases back his straw hat allowing the collected sweat to run down the side of his face. He runs a hand across the back of his neck and can feel the start of a sunburn.

 

”Una más, Señor?”

 

The bartender nods towards Stansfield’s longdrink glass resting in his palm, empty except for a few half-melted ice cubes.

 

 _Hispanic, bleach-blonde hair growing out dark at the roots, early forties, wide ass,_ _heavy tits_ _..._

 

_...and by god, isn't that...._

 

He leans forward so that he can glance at the piece of bare skin between her jeans and stained tank top. 

 

_....well, of course it is._

 

A tramp stamp.

 

Stansfield gives her his best friendly smile and she smiles back wide, revealing a gaping hole where one of her canines should have been.

 

The sight arouses a feeling of disappointment in him and to take his mind off it, his eyes drops to her breasts instead; mountains of bronze colored flesh glistening with sweat, inviting him to suck them dry.

He licks his lips, then slides the glass along the bar towards her where she catches it before it careers off the edge.

 

”Si” he starts, his gaze still fixed on her perky nipples ”just make it a double this time.”


	2. Lucky

A full moon has risen high in the sky, silvering the ground. The humidity hangs in the air like a blanket, damping the sound of the distant traffic of the surrounding streets.

 

_It’s Malky, man. He’s dead._

 

Willi One Blood’s words echoes through Stansfield’s mind as he with one hand on the bleach-blonde woman’s meaty hip guides her down the alley, zigzagging between piles of trash and broken bottles. Somewhere to his left a rat screeches, then scurries away in a hurry, pushing aside reeking filth before disappearing up a drainpipe.

 

It’s been weeks since he last thought of Malky - even longer since Willi One Blood, and why they pop up here, _now_ before he’s about to hopefully get his dick wet, Stansfield can only guess.

 

_I think it was something personal…_

 

Halfway down the alleyway, Stansfield stops and lights a cigarette. He blows the smoke through his nostrils and leans back against the wall, looking at the woman through half-closed lids. 

 

Meeting his gaze, she smiles wide, once again baring her missing tooth.

 

_As in little-girls-armed-with-high-calibre-weapons-showing-up-at-your-place-of- work-determined-to-blow-your-head-clean-off-your-fuckin'-shoulders...that kind of personal?_

 

His fingers closes around a lock of dry, frizzy hair and the blonde bites her lower lip, no doubt trying to be sexy. 

_You always were an idiot, Willi. Mr. stating-the-fuckin'-obvious._

 

_And now you are a dead one._

 

The woman’s bracelets jingle as she slowly drops into a crouch before him and Stansfield feels her one hand working his belt open while the fingers on the other is greedily squeezing his ass.

 

His cock throbs in anticipation of a warm, moist mouth closing around it and the heavenly vacuum that follows.

 

Stansfield shuts his eyes, leans his head back and tries his best to close out the ghost from his past.


End file.
